Lavi’s Secret Prank Idea Files
by Razeasha
Summary: Just a little belated April Fool's crackfic inspired by Lonely Kitty...SECOND CHAPTER UP! I have no Idea why, but I added a second chapter... And now a third...Uh...a few spoilers for around 160 on up...Changed rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a story by Lonely Kitty, 27 Death Wishes

I got this idea from a story by Lonely Kitty, 27 Death Wishes. This is a belated April fools drabble.

I don't own DGM…sadly…

* * *

**Welcome to Lavi's secret prank idea files. Enjoy your stay and get a naughty idea!**

**Regular:**

Post up embarrassing pictures of people.

Pull prank phone calls.

Tell Miranda that the Order plans to fire her.

Fill someone's room with wireless golems.

Tell people that the Order has converted its universal language to Spanish, and they have to start learning now.

Tape someone's door shut.

Dye someone's hair.

Shave someone's eyebrows off.

Tell someone Komui wants to see them, when he does not. (They'll probably get pulled into a crazy experiment.)

**Killing:**

Convince the new finders that Kanda likes hugs. (AND KISSES!!)

Hide Lenalee's undergarments in someone else's room.

Ask Jerry which type of men he prefers.

Convince everyone that Kanda is secretly a she-male.

Tell Allen that Cross is coming for him. (Hey, he could die of fright…)

Tell Komui that someone is making moves on his sister.

Shave Leverrier's mustache. (He may just kill you for fun…)

Tell Kanda you changed the flowers in his room, because the one he had looked like it would die soon.

**Tampering:**

Put pepper in Komui's coffee.

Switch the salt with the sugar in the kitchen.

Replace Johnny's normal glasses with a different prescription.

Spike Reever's soda.

Put earthworms in Kanda's soba.

Put superglue on all the doorknobs.

Put itching powder in people's uniforms.

Alter people's clothing.

**Immature:**

Hide porn in Reever's files and paperwork.

"Accidentally" keep calling Kanda "condom."

Tell newbies that today is "Nudist Day."

Fill Komui's desk with stolen panties. (Note: The problem is that he never opens his desk drawers…slacker)

Tell someone that I'm gay for them, whilst my arm is around his shoulders.

Tell people to call 65 by the name 69, because he likes that number better.

**These are all of the files that may currently be disclosed, thank you.**

* * *

Wow, some of those are great fiction fodder…This is what happens when I am sleep deprived. I will post stuff worthy of reading soon…hopefully…


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi's Secret Prank Idea Files...REVISITED

Well, someone put this story on their alerts…and I wanted to write something short and funny anyway, because my other stories are taking a long tome to add onto…

* * *

**Welcome to Lavi's secret prank idea files. Enjoy your stay and get a naughty idea!**

**Regular:**

Tell people that the Order is switching its religion to Judaism.

Put a ton of golems in someone's suitcase and keep calling them.

Fill the main corridor entirely with cups of water filled to the brim right next to each other.

Tell Krory that people think he is gay.

Put a mouse trap in someone's shoe.

Light firecrackers in the hall.

Ask someone to explain to me where babies come from. Make them sincerely believe that I do not already know know.

Make someone's doorknob shock them.

Put signs on people's backs.

Tell Bak that his confidence is a turn-off to Lenalee.

Let a ton of chickens loose in the Order.

Tell Chaozi that his bracelet makes him look gay.

Tell Bak that Komui knows about the photos and is coming after him.

Superglue people's shoes to the floor.

Throw water balloons at people.

**Killing:**

Replace Kanda's shampoo with Nair. (Nair is the razerless shaving gel.)

Grab Link's notebook for a game of keep-away.

Tell Allen that I think that Mana was just a pedophile.

Set Allen and Lou Fa up on a blind date.

Dye all of Kanda's white shirts hot pink. Tell him, "I thought they should match your man panties."

Move Kanda's lotus to Allen's room.

Tell Komui that Lenalee's new uniform makes her look like a whore.

Tell Komui that Lenalee's new uniform turns a lot of the guys on.

**Tampering:**

Replace someone's pills with Viagra.

Stir wasabi into Kanda's tea.

Replace the science department's rubber gloves with condoms.

Put Ipasec in someone's drink. (Note: BAD IDEA…a little cruel, since Ipasec induces vomiting.)

Replace Komui's coffee with soy sauce.

Switch the powdered sugar with baking soda.

Replace Cross' wine with grape juice.

**Immature:**

Blow up condoms like balloons and toss them out of the Order's windows.

Shoot tampons at people. (It can be done! I am the voice of experience!!)

Give someone edible panties on his/her birthday.

Change someone's voicemail to the sounds of an adult film.

Decorate Levellie's cake with gummy butts.

**These are all of the files that may currently be disclosed, thank you.**

* * *

Well, I hope it made you laugh! Reviews are always great! Check out my other stories! I'm working on the next chapters of Tiedoll, Train Tales, Sorpresando Amor, and, of course, I Never.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi's Secret Prank Idea Files…THE TRILOGY! So far…

Well, more people have it on their alert lists for some reason, so here is part three!

* * *

**Welcome to Lavi's Secret Prank Idea Files. Enjoy your stay and get a naughty idea!**

**Regular:**

Convince someone to go streaking.

Give people bad directions in the new building.

Tell someone that the due date for his or her work has been pushed up to today.

Steal someone's keys and lock the keys in their room.

Impersonate people over wireless golem. (Involves mad hacking skills.)

Tell Rohfa that Allen is gay.

Sell Lero on E-bay.

Call The Earl as a telemarketer selling weight loss products.

Send Link pamphlets about mole removal.

**Killing:**

Give Lenalee a sex toy for her birthday.

Steal Mugen out of its hilt and replace it with a rubber sword.

Tell Road that Allen likes her too.

Steal Skin's candy.

Tell people that Kanda is in the middle of getting a sex change.

Hide Kanda's lotus and place a broken empty hourglass on his table.

Start calling Kanda "YuuYuu-ChuChu." (Chu is the kissing sound effect in Japanese.)

Tell Komui that Miranda is homosexual and interested in Lenalee.

**Tampering:**

Replace Reever's guns with cap guns.

Replace Reever's bullets with paintball bullets.

Fill the Earl's hats with Jell-o.

Make a tape of foul language to play over the loudspeaker.

Move everyone's stuff to the wrong rooms in the new Order.

Slip Komu Vitamin D into someone's drink.

Put pink hair dye in Allen's shampoo.

**Immature:**

Hang a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs on someone's door with a note attached that says "Thank you for last night."

Stick a candy jar full of gummy penises on Komui's desk. (His desk is probably too messy for anyone to notice.)

Put porn on the computers and display screens.

Put fake breasts in someone's dresser.

Hide behind a bush and make sex noises.

**These are all the files that may be disclosed at this time, thank you.**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and check out my other stories…I promise, I'm almost done with chapter 4 of I never…when I update ODGMU, you'll know why I'm taking so long with updates…college is busy! **


End file.
